


NSFW Alphabet, Aaron Hotchner

by MeadHalfEmpty



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Secret, Imagines, Intimacy, Jack Off, Kink, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral, Other, Quickie, Sex, cum, dirty - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadHalfEmpty/pseuds/MeadHalfEmpty





	NSFW Alphabet, Aaron Hotchner

Aftercare – He loves seeing you a mess but he feels compelled to clean you up. He likes to hold you or be held after sex until he falls asleep. 

Body Part – He loves your legs. He loves seeing you in shorts so he can stare at your skin all day. He loves to sit on the couch and hold your legs, caressing and massaging them. 

Cum – He comes hard every time. He has to hold you tight to his body, close and like you’re one person. He loves to groan into your skin and taste you as he cums. When you’re going down on him he likes to hold your head still and just fill you. 

Dirty Secret – He once jacked off at work. He got super horny thinking about you and couldn’t wait until he got home so he went into his office and locked the door. 

Experience – He was with one person most of his life so he’s not too experienced. He’s had a few girlfriends before you and has only had a one night stand once but he’s willing to listen to you and try whatever you like to keep you satisfied. 

Favorite Position – Missionary. He likes fucking you into the mattress and pinning you down. Although, he doesn’t mind you being on top once in a while so he can see you better while he fucks you. 

Goofy – He love to make you laugh and smile in general so he doesn’t mind being a bit cheeky in the bedroom. He usually likes being more serious but if something awkward happens, he makes light of it. 

Hair – Aaron keeps everything well groomed. He also expects his woman to be well groomed but he doesn’t mind either way. 

Intimacy – Aaron is very, very intimate. He loves taking his time touching you, warming you up and being close to you. He loves to kiss and tease and be very romantic in the moment. 

Jack Off – He doesn’t usually have to. If he’s away on a case for a while he can usually hold off and wait until he gets home to you but sometimes he can’t help himself. He will usually do it in the shower so there’s no mess or he’ll wait until he’s in bed and comfortable after being on the phone with you. 

Kink – Aaron is dominant throughout the day at work but at home he’s more laid back and fun. He doesn’t have too much of an interest in anything, seeing that most kinks turn out to be an unsubs’ motivation to kill victims. He does, however, like playing with toys. He likes making you squirm with vibrators. 

Location – Bedroom. He doesn’t like having sex in random places of the house because Jack might walk in at any second but if that occasion arises, he likes the kitchen counter. He’ll sneak up behind you while you’re cooking or making coffee and take you out of surprise. 

Motivation – You love to tease him and that drives him crazy. If he’s at work, you send naughty texts and pics to him to make him want you more when he comes home. Other than you teasing, he just wants to make you cum. He loves the noises and faces you make when you cum while he’s inside you. 

No – Aaron has a hard time not being vanilla. He sees unsubs using a lot of sexual motivations to kill and torture victims so he has a hard time disassociating that with something in the bedroom. If you really want to try something, he will try but mostly he won’t do anything but vanilla. Also, nothing to do with his butt. 

Oral – He loves both. He loves you on your knees, taking all of him in your mouth. He loves being on his knees, licking up all of you. He loves all of the things. 

Pace – He likes to feel all of you. He will take his time, slow and deep. When the occasion calls for it, he will be faster and more rough with you and fuck you like an animal. But most of the time he’s steady and with purpose. 

Quickie – He doesn’t really like them. If for whatever reason you both are very horny and don’t have time, he’s not opposed to it but he would rather have the time to ravish you. 

Risk – He doesn’t like risk. He’s a respected agent with the FBI, he’d be damned if he got caught with his pants down in an inappropriate place. Although, he wouldn’t mind having sex maybe outside in a secluded park or even in the back of the car, as long as no one was around. 

Stamina – Aaron usually cums pretty quick the first round but after that first load, he can go for a while. If he’s tired after a long day, usually twice is all he can do. If he’s well rested and really in the mood, he can go until you can’t take anymore. 

Toys – He likes them occasionally. He likes using them on you sometimes to liven up the mood, or if you want more when he’s too tired. He would just rather prefer to be fucking you himself. 

Unfair – He teases a fair amount but you are the one that teases the most. He will be more playful than anything, spanking your ass and giving you little nips on the ear. When you’re having sex, he likes to make it last as long as he can so you can cum more than once. He usually can’t last much longer after you cum but he tries. 

Volume – When Jack isn’t around he’s loud and vocal. He likes to let you know how good you feel and you love to hear him. When you aren’t alone, he buries his mouth in your neck or chest to muffle his moans. 

Wild Card – The first time you two messed around he came in his pants. You were straddling him and grinding against him, moreso to tease yourself but after a while he came. It had been a long time since he had sex and you literally pushed him over the edge. He was embarrassed but you told him it was flattering. 

X-Ray – He’s just average. He’s a grower for sure but once he’s hard he is a good enough length and girth the get the job done the way you like it. 

Yearning – He always wants you. Your body is perfect to him and even if you don’t try, your body teases him. Even just you smiling turns him on. 

ZZZ – He usually falls asleep quickly afterwards if it’s late. He’s been tired from a long work day. But if it’s a nice morning sex, it usually wakes him up enough to get the day going with a smile on his face


End file.
